Shikanaru Christmas Tale
by Veeson
Summary: Naruto invite Shikamaru for Christmas as he plans how to take their relationship above the friendship line but as another guest shows up things get messier for the blond. One-shot, yaoi


"So that's what I'm hoping to get, and what is it that you want?" The blond said energetically to his friend, but all he got in reply was a "uh?" and a very confused expression, which made him very frustrated, "were you even listening to me, Shikamaru?", Naruto asked very angry as he sat up, him and the chunnin were laying in the grass watching the clouds. Well, Shikamaru was watching then, Naruto was more like rambling non-stopping.

Shikamaru sat up as well, looking very lazy as he scratched his forehead, he was paying attention at the beginning but the clouds were so nice today and he was, like usually, imagining how nice it would be to be one, just floating around, no destination, no hurry, no responsibility…"ow!" He snap back as the blond flicked him in the head, leaving a small red bruise. The raven quickly rubbed his hand against the forehead, one eye closed, as he glared at Naruto, "what gives?" he said. Naruto giggled a bit, but he was trying to look serious and angry, "I was asking you what you want for Christmas! But you are too busy day dreaming again!", the blond said as he started to pout.

Shikamaru sighed, he hated Christmas. There was dinner parties, families gathering, gifts for family and friends, he liked receiving gifts but then he had to pretend to like even the ones he didn't and thank everyone that gave him one, and then there was the cards, oh, just thinking about it made him tired, what a drag. He thought Naruto would be like him, since Christmas is more of a family holiday and he didn't really have a family, but how wrong he was, the blond was beaming with happiness and joy since December started.

He decided to change a bit the subject, "So how are you going to spend the Christmas Naruto?" Shikamaru ask bluntly as he looked up again. Naruto was caught off guard and had to think for a minute. "Well, on the day before I guess I'll just go around visiting friends and on the actual day of Christmas I'll try to find someone that will invite me for lunch, if not just go have some ramen!", he said with a huge grin, but when Shikamaru looked with the corner of his eyes, there was a bit of sadness to be found in that smile. The raven got up, shaking the dust of his pants, "Well, if you want I can go to your house on the twenty fourth and spent a bit of time with you", he said being very blunt, again.

Naruto jumped with excitement, he never had someone over his house at Christmas, not that he had many guest on normal days any way, but just the thought of having a friend over, and Shikamaru to top it all! The blond had a small crush on the raven for a while now, but he couldn't read the other ninja at all! All Shikamaru did was complain, lazy around, hang with Chouji and go on missions. Naruto was trying to hang a bit more with his beloved to see if he could get a hint of a chance that something could happen, to no success of course. But now a chance arrived, and of course he wouldn't miss it. "Really? You promise? YAY! It's a deal! I'm going to get some decoration then! Later Shikamaru" The blond said as he left in a hurry, leaving the chunnin there with a confused expression, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…. 

As Christmas eve finally arrived and Naruto was very excited about it, he went all the way to decorate his small apartment. There was light outside, a big tree in the living room, full of decorations, so many in fact that you could barely see the tree itself, on top of the tree a special ornament the resembled the leaf of Konoha, on door a round thingy that the guy of the store said that was popular, some other decorations could be found around the house, in floor, tables and walls, but the big one, the best one, the essential one, was the mistletoe that hanged above the door inside the apartment, that was the of getting the so dreamed kiss from Shikamaru!

Naruto kept pacing back and forward, impatient for the arrival of his beloved but one hour later and he didn't show up. He looked at his watch, five o'clock, maybe it was too early? He sighed and decided to take a small rest on his bed, a nap would make time go faster, but as he sat down he heard three strong knocks on the door and, with a huge grin, rushed to the door, only to be slightly disappointed by what he saw.

As Naruto opened the door he was surprised, in a not so good way, by team Kakashi, not Shikamaru. "Merry Christmas, Naruto!" They said all together beaming with happiness, under theirs arms there was a gifts, which was good. Naruto smiled in happiness, forgetting about his crush for a second, and invited them in, but before they could even put one step inside Kakashi noticed the green little plant on the door. 

"Oh, is that mistletoe?" he asked with a hand on his chin, " I think I read about this somewhere….", Sai said with his arms crossed, "So who are you trying to get a kiss from?", Yamamoto asked with a giggle, but before Naruto could even react he felt a very strong killing intent. "NA-RU-TO!" Sakura said, burning in flames of her blazing rage as she raised her tightly closed fist, " So you decided to use christmas as an opportunity to kiss me eh?", and before he could answer she gave him a nice punch on his guts, that looked really painful. Naruto fell on the floor, gasping for air, as Sakura walked away with a "hunf", going for the tree to leave her gift there.

"Oh, I remember now!" Sai said, as he landed his hand, in the form of a fist, on top of the palm of his other, as if he had a realisation. He squatted in front of the blond boy, held his chin and raised head, and, before the ninja could react, made their lips meet. It was a quick kiss, where Naruto eyes almost rolled back in disbelief, a punch from Sakura and a kiss from Sai, could things get worse? Sai got up after that and walked over the tree to put his gift next to Sakura's, "what a weird tradition" He mumbled to himself on the way. 

Naruto was got up, ready to curse his teammate, how dare him steal a kiss like that? But before he could even open his mouth his Sensei appeared in front of him giving his second kiss of the day, without removing his mouth of course. "Aren't you a little perv, Naruto?" Kakashi said as he went laughing to deposit his present under the tree. 

Naruto fell on the floor, standing on his knees and hands, gloom around him, how could his ever so simple and perfect plan turn into such disaster? Then he snapped, it wasn't time to be depressed, he had to be on guard for Yamamoto-sensei, but said ninja just dragged himself past the blond boy, looking gloomier than Naruto, "Kakashi kissed Naruto….I wanted to kiss him…why doesn't he kiss me even though we were under the mistletoe?" He mumbled to himself under his breath as he left his gift under the tree, that looked more inviting with those four fancy and colourful packages. 

Naruto got some treats and drinks out of the kitchen for him and his guest, he was so excited about getting his house ready for Christmas that he accidently bought a lot of those, which he was thankful now. He was having a nice time with his team, so nice he even forget the purpose of all the decoration and all, but when he heard knocks on the door he remembered right away and rushed to it again.

He opened the door, sure that he was going to see Shikamaru, he was surprised, again, this time by team eight, with the exception of Kurenai-sensei. "Merry Christmas" They said together, although Shino and Hinata voices were so soft that Kiba's loud voice was the only one Naruto heard. They all had gifts with them and so Naruto invited them all in, but again, someone noticed the little green detail above the door. "I-i-is that mistletoe?", Hinata said shyly, becoming as red as a tomato, "Do-does it mean I have to…with Naruto…?", she said so softly no one really heard, especially because she fainted as soon as she said Naruto, thankfully Shino caught her and carried her inside, apparently the mistletoe was invisible in his eyes. He left Hinata on the couch, the gift under the tree and joined the others.

Naruto was a bit worried about Hinata but he had bigger problems to worry, one of them was named Kiba! Yes, that dog-boy who always looked at the blond as if he was a piece of meat, just as he was doing it now. As soon as he noticed the mistletoe, Kiba gave a large grin, bent a bit into an attacking position and Naruto had no choice but to take a step away. Thing is he and Kiba got together a couple of time, just for sex of course. Kiba was seriously hot and good in bed but Naruto just didn't feel a connexion with him, and he wanted to be with someone that he in a relationship where he felt it would eventually go somewhere. Kiba thought otherwise, Naruto was a great ninja, a great fuck, a great laugh and smelled awesome, perfect mating material. 

Naruto looked to the side, trying to find something to distract Kiba, but as soon as he did the other ninja made his move. Before the blond could realised he was being held tightly, one hand above, by just a little, his hips, the other hand on the back of his neck, holding his head in place, his mouth was being invaded by a tongue that wasn't his, he could feel Kiba's body pressing strong against his own. Kiba knew exactly how to please Naruto, even if the blond was still resisting ever so slightly.

As the kiss ended, Naruto blushed and accidently left a small moan of pleasure escape through his lips, which made KIba's grin even bigger. He slapped Naruto in the bum, making him blush even more, and went in to place his gift with the others. As Naruto closed the door, not noticing a shadow in the distance, he finally realised his guest were all staring at him quietly, except Hinata, who was still out cold, bless her. Sakura was red and looked quiet amused, but she was trying to look angry, Shino was an interrogation mark as usual, Kakashi was giggling, Yamamoto looked quiet embarrassed, and kept looking at Kakashi as if he was wishing they would have a kiss like that, Sai found inspiration in that, or so it seemed since he was drawing the scene he just saw, or he was before Naruto reaped the page away from the notebook and the party began again as he argued with Sai why he shouldn't draw something like that.

Not too long had passed, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, the knocks on the door came again, with two of the three teams that started out as genin together here this time it had to be Shikamaru's team for sure! But when Naruto opened the door he found out it wasn't, this time it was Guy's team. "Merry Christmas" they said in unity, with Lee and Guy making a weird pose and, in the back, Neji and Tenten looking embarrassed, just another day for team nine.

Being friends with them so long you would think Naruto would know how to react, but he didn't, so he just stood there trying to understand what those ridiculous pose had to with Christmas, and, without him noticing, so were his guests as they started at the door. "Oh, look Guy-sensei, a Mistletoe!", Lee said as he pointed to the green detail on top of the door. "Wow, nice going Lee, I didn't noticed that", Guy replied giving one his trademark poses, "You know what that means right? Go and show Naruto the power of your youth!"

Hearing those words sent a chill down Naruto's spine, but, before he could even run or slam the door on their faces, Lee quickly replied, "yes sir", and just ran off to Naruto. "Konoha Senpuu!", he shouted as he landed his trademark attack on the blond boy, sending him spinning off to the other side of the wall. "I did it Guy-sensei!", Lee said all fired up, but Guy just put his hands on his pupil shoulder and walked the ninja to the tree, looking kinda embarrassed, "No Lee, when you find yourself under a mistletoe you…", Guy explained as they left their gifts.

As Naruto came back to the door, looking very dizzy, Tenten just let herself in, giving a bit sigh and mumbling to herself, "I don't know this guys", as she, as well, made her way to the tree. When Naruto finally got to the door, getting ready to shut it, he was surprised as the Hyuga boy came up and kissed him, simple as that, and, like nothing happened, made his way to the tree, "So much drama over one simple tradition", he mumbled to himself, looking down on his teammates as usual.

Naruto closed the door with a big sigh, not only Shikamaru didn't show up yet but his plan was going from bad to worse, how many more freaks was he supposed to kiss? And how many more trouble was he going to get thanks for that stupid plant? "That's it!", he thought to himself, "I'm going to cute that cursed thing down right now!", but, as he reached for his kunai's pouch, knocks on the door were heard once more and he had to open the door.

This time it was the team he was expecting, team 10! Actually, more like team five, since only half of the team was there, Choji and Ino. "Merry Christmas, Naruto", they said in harmony, but the blond didn't really pay attention, there was only one thing he had in mind now, "where is Shikamaru?", he asked looking confused. Choji and Ino exchanged a weird look between them before answering the question, "Well, you see, Naruto, he…." Choji started to explain looking a bit sad, but before he could say anything else Ino jumped in front of him, with a big smile, and continue to answer " he got stuck with his family, he might not make it, he asked us to wish you a merry Christmas for him." She said like she was sorry about it, but she looked very happy about, there was something fishy there.

"Oh is that mistletoe?" She asked pointing to the small green plant, and Naruto new right away that trouble was on its way, "Oh Naruto, you silly boy, if you wanted a kiss you just had to ask. I'll give you one, but only this time ok?" She said giving him a wink, "N-" Naruto started to defend against that bad offer, but hopeless cus before he knew Ino had him around her arms, kissing him just as passionate as Kiba, her bosom pressing hard against him. That left Naruto pretty breathless, after all he was bi and that was a kiss to remember, and after the kiss she went to the tree, but as she went past Naruto she remember a sad fact, for the blond ninja, "Oh yeah, don't forget Choji", saying that she gave him a push, surprising not only Naruto but Choji as well. Still her aim was perfect, as Naruto clashed into the boy and they ended up kissing with a big and soundly smack.

"Sorry for that Naruto", Choji said shyly as he walked inside, leaving the blond boy, still in shock, to close the door. It took Naruto a minute to recover, would there be anyone in the village that he wouldn't end up kissing? Well, except for Shikamaru, who obviously wasn't going to show up. Knowing that ruined the whole party for Naruto but he was still happy for having so many guests, so he put a smile on his face, closed the door and rejoined the party.

As time passed many more guests showed up and Naruto got in many more troubles, like a big punch from the Hokage, a kiss from a pink pig, which Shizune almost killed Naruto for doing, even though it wasn't his fault, a first shy kiss from Konohamaru, and his team, a lots of jokes from others senseis, and many other troubles and laughs.

The party went all the way to nine o'clock, then people started to leave, some to go back to their families for a dinner celebration before the clock would strike midnight, others just went cus they wanted to have a more grown up party, with sake and lots of memories from long time ago, and when everyone finally left all Naruto could do was fall into the floor, he was exhausted.

He stared at the celling, remember how much fun he had this evening and how happy he was to have friends, his little apartment now was full of memories of laughter and happiness, but then he saw the little green plant, troublesome decoration it was, and remembered the purpose of all this, Shikamaru. How could he not show up? He promised! Maybe Naruto was being a bit too hopeful, he was probably reading all the signs wrong, Shikamaru only thought of him as a friend, this whole plan was stupid. As Naruto felt his eyes tear up, he heard three weak lazy knocks on the door. 

Who could it be? Whoever it was, now wasn't the right time, Naruto wasn't even in the bit of the moods to be a good host. Still, he had to open the door, so, with a big sigh, he got up, cleared his eyes and opened the door, expecting it to be someone from the party that had forgotten something. Much for his surprise, it was Shikamaru.

"Hey, Merry xmas, Naruto", he said lazily with a small smile. The blond boy had to blink many times to be sure he wasn't seeing something, he just didn't know how to react, so he did what he felt like, he gave a big smile, "You came", he said cheerful. "I promise didn't I? Can I came in", Shikamaru said, he liked when Naruto gave that big grin of his. Without replying, Naruto made way for his beloved to come in, but after a few steps Shikamaru noticed he and the fox were standing below a green plant, mistletoe if he recalled correct. As he looked at Naruto he found the same blushing, red as a beetroot.

"Oh, that? Is nothing, just a joke, don't worry about it, oh, is that a present? That's cool, I got a lot of them today, like, lots of people came and…." Naruto started to rant as he was really embarrassed, he really didn't think this through, and after kissing so many today he would be used to it, but this time it was Shikamaru! The one he really wanted to kiss! But Shikmaru just sighed and gave a small smile, "Sometimes you are so complicated", He said, making Naruto stop in confusion, but before the blond could react to what he said, the chunnin put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled the other ninja closer.

Naruto didn't resist, just closed his eyes, soon their lips met, a bit shy at first, neither new exactly how the other would react, but seeing they both were enjoying it the kiss started to deepen, soon they were exploring each other mouth, Shikamaru held Naruto tightly as the blond melted in his arms, this was way better than kissing Kiba or Ino. Eventually they had to stop for air, and so they backed away their mouths and rested on each other forehead, eyes still closed, smiles on their lips, the hard breathing of one was music to the other.

Naruto started to giggle, "Yay, this day is perfect now", he said hugging Shikamaru tight and resting his own head on his beloved chest. Shikamaru gave a happy sigh and started to ruffle Naruto's hair, "Not that I mind but isn't it better to close the door and go to the couch? Standing up is tiresome…." Naruto laughed, "You are not going to run away right?", he asked in a joking tone but the raven just rolled up his eyes and went for the couch.

After closing the door, Naruto noticed a small package on the floor, "You dropped this", he said picking it up, "Oh, you can open it, it's yours anyway, sorry for dropping it." Shikamaru replied, but before he even finished Naruto was already half way through to opening the box and wasn't paying attention anymore. After opening the box he found a little green frog wallet inside, which made him beam with happiness, "You really were listening!", he said remembering as the day they agreed to meet here Naruto was also telling Shikamaru how he wanted a new wallet since his was getting very old and beaten up but he loved his little froggy wallet so he was hoping someone would give him one more or less the same looking wallet.

Naruto kept staring at the wallet, bathing in happiness, and they stood in silence for a while. Shikamaru was admiring the big pile of gifts, big enough to hide a tree underneath it probably, if there was as many guest as there is gifts he had to wonder how they all fit in this little apartment. Naruto was the one who broke the silence first, "Ino said you weren't coming….That you were stuck with family business…", he said looking slightly sad, Shikamaru sighed, " I saw you kissing Kiba…", he looked away as he said that, "I got jealous ok? I didn't know how to face you after that so I decided not to come anymore….But", he looked back to Naruto before the blond could start to defend himself, " Choji explained about that mistletoe and all the unexpected guests, and he said you were looking a bit down and that everyone could tell . Sorry Naruto."

Naruto walked up to the raven, sat on his lap, wrapping his legs on his waist and his arms on hiw neck, then he smiled, "You should be, but now that you are here I'm not sure I can let you go!", Shikamaru just gave a small smile as he caressed Naruto's face, "I guess I can live with that…I only have to go back for xmas lunch tomorrow, till then I'm all yours…." He said as he slowly approach Naruto again and both started to discover each other mouth again, knowing this would be the best Christmas ever.

Next day Naruto decided to stay home, he was too tired, no that they had done anything, but they stayed up all night long talking, kissing and laughing, Shikamaru promised he would came back for new year's eve, so they could watch fireworks together, although Naruto was already thinking a plan for them to make some fireworks of their own, forgetting how his last plan didn't work very well and gave him the fame of kiss-a-holic for the whole following month, but it sure was worth it!


End file.
